Technology Advanced
Technology Advanced is a game for the DS. Information You go through puzzles to get the five Micro-Spheres with the help of a very advanced computer named ZXV to save the world from Quiz. Plot You are in your house, and the clock turns 12:00. You walk to bed, and go to sleep. Twenty years later, you wake up, and you are greeted by ZXV. ZXV guides you out of the house, and you see there are no more houses outside. Just debris and rubble everywhere. Eventually, you find a giant building, and enter it. Inside the building, there are ten puzzles. When you complete them, a man appears in front of you, and appears to be floating. The man introduces himself as Quiz. Quiz says the world is doomed if you don't collect the five Micro-Spheres. Quiz also reveals his evil plot, building a micro-machine to destroy everything, and to build the machine, he needs the five Micro-Spheres. He then teleports. There are ten more puzzles, and when you complete them, you collect the red Micro-Sphere. You give it to ZXV. In a cutscene, ZXV is shown behind a glass wall. He keeps the red Micro-Sphere inside a metal box. When the cutscene ends, you jump off the top of the building and land on a junk pile. You then walk towards a desert. In the desert, ZXV shuts off and falls to the ground. He then explodes, leaving you alone. After ten minutes of walking in the desert, you are blocked by a cactus wall. You then dig under the sand, and end up on the other side of the wall. You collect the yellow Micro-Sphere. You then keep walking. In a cutscene, ZXV is shown again behind the glass wall, revealing he faked the explosion. When the cutscene ends, you find your self in an ocean. You then find scuba gear somebody left behind, and swim. A shark then chases after you, you swim as fast as you can, and get away from the shark. You then find the blue Micro-Sphere. ZXV returns to you, and tells you there is an ice world ahead. In the ice world, the ground is very slippery and there are cracks in the ice which can break. At the end, you find the white Micro-Sphere. A volcano is ahead, and you climb it. When you finish climbing, you go inside the volcano, but lava is everywhere. At the end, you collect the orange Micro-Sphere. Quiz then appears, and battles you. When Quiz is defeated, ZXV takes the Micro-Spheres, inserts them into himself, and he becomes invincible. ZXV reveals his true plot, and destroys the volcano. You then run, but ZXV is too fast. You then have no choice but to battle ZXV. ZXV then defeats you. ZXV then begins blasting you with a laser, but Quiz appears and tells ZXV to stop. Quiz is then blasted by the laser. You get up, and grab ZXV. You battle ZXV once again, but ZXV flies into space, with you grabbing onto ZXV. You then battle ZXV in space, and win. ZXV then explodes, and you float back to Earth. You and Quiz then team up to find people, and re-build the houses and everything else. The end credits play, with pictures. The screen shows "The End", but ther eis still one last picture. The last picture shows ZXV, in pieces, on Earth, underwater. But ZXV's eye opens, and glows red. The screen then turns black, says "The End" again, and goes to the Main Menu. Reception and Reviews The game was poorly reviewed, but when people saw ZXV's true colors, the reviews became more favorable. Category:Bad ideas Category:Chromebolt Games